A Night for Romance
by Bourgeois Babe
Summary: A story of a night. Stuff happens. Geddoe and Queen talk, Jacques and Aila talk a little bit, and Percival and Chris kiss more than they speak. Also about letters between Q/G, and T/C J/E in the future. R/R!


A Night for Romance By: The Bourgeois Babe 

Geddoe-

      We really don't get to talk that much like we used to, huh? Let's take a walk after drinks tonight, shall we?

-Queen

Geddoe reread the ink on the sliver of thick paper in amazement. _What is she trying to say?_ After closing the comment box, he looked to each side to make sure no one was watching and picked up the ink pen, scribbling a reply.

Queen-

      I agree. We haven't really spoken to each other in quite a while. Sounds like a good idea. I'll meet you at the lakeside after I have a shot of bourbon.

-Geddoe

"Yeah, so I literally had to beat the women off with a stick in Iksay! What a great village, I tell you," Ace's voice proclaimed through the mansion.

"I sure believe that," replied Joker in his normally sarcastic tone.

"Are you sure you're not mixing yourself up with Futch?" Queen's sly remark came.

Joker's laugh became louder, signaling that they were coming up the stairs. Geddoe quickly put the note Queen had written in his pocket for safekeeping. His own writing was folded in his hand, ready to go to the recipient.

"Hey, boss. What's up?" said Ace, standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Geddoe," greeted Queen, leaning against the railing. She smiled the kind of smile you could only see if you looked for it.

"Where are you headed?" asked Joker, standing on the first step. 

Ace was in his usual clothes and in his usual stance. His hands were lazily resting to his sides and his back was slouched. His brown strands of hair fell across his face, as if to shade him, and his mischievous smile was on.

Queen looked no different than before; her hair was still short and black and her clothes were still a little revealing. The two pins that kept her hair in place on the right side were perfectly adjacent and her knot at the tails of her shirt was tied perfectly at her rib cage.

Joker still looked more mature than the other two, mainly because he was older. His black hair was tied back in its normal ponytail and out of his face. His burgundy suit was newly pressed, for the creases were still visible.

"I was just going down to speak with Lady Chris. I heard she has arrived, is it true?" he stated.

"Yeah. All of the knights are gathered in the hall, if you want to speak with them," informed Ace. "But good luck trying, for Borus wouldn't even let us in!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure," added Queen.

"Okay, I'll go see for myself. See you later, then?" said Geddoe.

"Yeah. We're headed to get some drinks down at your room," stated Joker.

"See you," said Ace, beginning to walk with Joker down the hall.

Geddoe put his hand in Queen's, passing off the note. "Bye."

Queen nodded. "Yes, I'll see you after drinks tonight, then?"

"Of course."

With that, he put his hand in his pocket and started down the stairs, heading towards the hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Ace.

"What do you mean?" Joker inquired.

"It was nothing," Queen replied quickly.

"Nothing, say you? I doubt it," Ace said.

"Shut up, Ace. If she's says whatever it is is nothing, then it probably is," Joker said. 

"Oh, yeah, old man?" started Ace.

"Don't try to act like you understood that! I know your puny head couldn't comprehend it!"

"Well, what about-"

"Oh, brother. I'm going to get a drink," stated Queen, walking the rest of the way to Geddoe's room.

Geddoe opened the door to the hall and peered inside. Roland, Salome, Borus, and Leo were standing in a straight line as Chris paced before them, her sword unsheathed. 

"You five should be ashamed! Telling Percy -I mean- Percival that he wasn't welcome amongst the knights anymore! I tell you, I should suspend your pay," Chris shouted.

Whether it was Chris' shouting, or her sword, Geddoe wasn't sure, but the men looked as though they feared their lives. None of them made eye contact, nor made a single movement. 

Leo gasped. "It was a simple joke, m'lady! Please don't suspend my pay! I need it!"

"It was cruel! Now, who's idea was it? Whoever fesses up to it will save the others from getting their pay suspended for six weeks."

The men shifted nervously in their positions, looking to each other for a brave soul. Borus looked to Leo, then back to the Captain of the Knights, and stepped forward.

"I did it, my lady. But we didn't tell him that he wasn't welcome," Borus explained, looking away from the White Maiden.

"What did you say, then?"

"My lady, Percival and I made a bet, and he lost. My winning half was that he would leave back to Iksay."

"Why in the world would you want him to leave?"

"It's complicated, my lady."

"Fine. You all can leave. Borus, your pay is suspended for only three weeks. Don't upset me or you risk six."

"Y-Yes, m'lady! Thank you!" Borus said, following his fellow knights out of the door.

Geddoe ran behind the corner and waited for the knights to leave. 

"Oh, boy," said Borus in the hallway, "I thought I was a goner."

"I was waiting for you to tell her the reason! 'Percival was my competition for you, my lady!' It would have been hilarious!" Leo mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, Leo. Come now; let's get to the foreyard. The kids are probably waiting for us," said Borus, leaving with his knight friends.

Geddoe walked around the corner and entered the hall completely, closing the door behind him.

"Lady Chris," he greeted, bowing.

"Please don't. You're the Flame Champion; I should be bowing to you."

"What was that whole scene?"

"You saw? Well, Percy -I mean- Percival lost a bet, and had to move back to Iksay, without my permission. I'm going to have to go back there and pick him up."

Geddoe nodded. "At least you know how to reprimand them. I couldn't do that to my crew."

"It's not a good thing. Well, I guess I'm heading out again."

"Do you need someone to accompany you? We have a whole castle of people yearning to leave."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you later."

Chris bowed and left, leaving Geddoe by himself in the hall.

"Where are you going, Geddoe? The fun is just starting! Jacques and Aila are about to go on stage! And we're on our second round of drinks!" Joker said, taking a long, drunken swig of his beer.

"I need some air. I feel a little hot in here," said Geddoe, exiting out into the courtyard of the castle.

The night was dark, yet fittingly chilly. The sky was painted in a dark blue, almost black. Stars sparkled in it as glittering pieces of glass. The air was clear, only smelling of the melons growing in Barts' patch of land. A great mass of humidity had passed with the day and the nights were growing colder. The sound of the waves of the lake was heard, next to Geddoe's footsteps from his boots. Shops had closed and everyone was asleep, except for those in the pub and the two outside.

As he stepped down the stairs, he saw a shapely figure standing on the cement barrier of the lake. Her bob haircut swayed slightly in the night breeze, as her loose turquoise shirt did. The sword that usually was at her waist was gone, as was her belt.

The café was closed, for the chairs had been set on the tables and the waitresses had turned in for the night. The lights of the Trade Shop flickered off as Scott went to sleep. The night was quiet…and calm for once.

"Vel," called Geddoe, nearly in a whisper. Somehow she heard and spun around.

"Hi, Ged," she greeted.

No one but Geddoe knew Queen's real name. It was really Velma, but Geddoe preferred Vel. Somehow, it fit her sultry, deep voice. She didn't think so, but he always thought of her differently.

"It's a great view tonight, isn't it?" she asked, looking back to the white crescent of moon that reflected on the wavy lake.

"That it is," he agreed, joining her. He sat down, dangling his legs off the side, telling Queen to join him.

She sat, her head forward and her hands in her lap. "It reminds me of Sanaday."

"It must be hard, having your hometown taken from you," he stated, looking at his hand. His rune, his True Fire Rune, had burned the town to a crisp. All of these memories that were stored in the rune, quickly flew back to him. The flames…the screams…

She nodded, still looking out to the lake. "I can almost see the abandoned mine out there," she said, quick to change the subject. She didn't like getting into conversations that would bring out her true emotions. She was, in her opinion, a respected fighter. _Fighters don't let emotions get the best of them._

"Do you remember the view from there?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh, it was beautiful…like a prize for all of the fighting to get there," she reminisced. She was a true toughie some times, but she did have a hopeless romantic in her. What woman doesn't? "Too bad I'll never go back."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there is no reason to go back. My life is full of reason. I must have a purpose to go somewhere. It's my nature."

"What if I take you there?"

"And the purpose being?" she asked, making eye contact with him.

"A date."

Part of him was serious and the other was just kidding. He wasn't sure how Queen would take it, but he knew that either one would be fine. 

Ever since the day after he inherited the True Fire Rune, he saw Queen differently. It was the day in Chisha Villiage when he was lying on his bed and she came in. It was the day when she took his hand in hers. It was the day when he saw Queen, no longer as a comrade, but, as a woman.

She remained silent, then looked back. "Alright. A one-time-only date." She smiled her genuine smile. It was a nervous smile, one that lacked confidence. Perhaps it was because she had her heart broken so many times in the past that her confidence was gone.

"I have something to ask of you…"

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"Would you protect us?"

"Protect who?"

"Well…I loved Sanaday more than I can say. When it was burned down, I was hurt. Everything was gone. And that day, I promised myself I would never let myself love. I mean, love a place, again, that is. But I have come to love this little dilapidated castle and all of the people in it. From the tiny stage to the castle guards, even. And now, I want you to protect me. I mean, protect us, the castle," she said, looking down at her cold hands the whole time.

"I protected Zexen and the Grasslands with everyone's help, and I'm sure we could protect this little castle. Do you remember that day when we defended it when the Zexen Council tried to pull it down? We protected it, and I protected it. It's a team effort."

Queen looked away. Geddoe knew that it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I will always protect you, Vel."

She looked back up, smiling. "Thank you, Ged."

He searched for a reason not to throw his arms around her in a hug. "Are your hands cold? They look freezing," stated Geddoe, looking to her fragile fingers, tracing them with his eyes. _Stop that_, he told himself. 

"Yeah…I forgot my gloves in my room. Silly day to forget them, huh?"

He nodded. "I'd give you mine, but…my rune, you understand. Here, this will work." He scooted closer to her, and put his hands in hers. "Better?"

"A bit."

"I'm sorry about Borus, really, I am. I suspended his pay-" began Chris, but stopped mid-sentence when they reached the trade shop. They were far enough away not to be heard.

"I-Is that Geddoe and Queen?" asked Percival.

"It is! I had no idea they were lovers."

"Nor did I!" he concurred, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Come on, let's hide and watch them."

She smiled in malicious agreement and took his hand as he pulled her over to the wall of Scott's Trade Shop. She leaned on the wall and Percival put his hand on her back, trying to get a good look.

Neither of them was in their armor, for there wasn't a need for it when traveling in Grassland. Percival was in his town clothes: a loose, white canvas shirt under a green vest and brown pants with brown, kneehigh boots. Chris was in the green jerkin and brown boots she wore when she was traveling through the Grasslands a year previously. Her hair was down, as well.

They waited a moment, and Geddoe brought her hands to his mouth. Chris giggled quietly. "Look at that! A perfect gentleman kissing the lady's hand!" she joked.

"I'd kiss your hand, if only you'd allow," Percival stated absentmindedly.

Chris looked back to him. "Who said I wouldn't?"

Percival stopped, dumbstruck. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Oh, wouldn't it be romantic if they kissed? It's quite that way right now, but I suppose it's…ahh…just makes my heart flutter."

"Here, this should do the trick…how did your hands get so cold?" Geddoe said, bringing her hands to his mouth. He breathed warm air onto her hands, sending a chill up her spine.

"I-I don't know…they're just like that, I suppose," she replied, startled.

"Well, that's no good. We'll have to find a way to make them better."

She smiled back at him. "I suppose we will."

"Any warmer, now?"

She nodded, a little saddened that his hands would soon be gone from hers…but he didn't take them away. He just intertwined his fingers in hers, and lowered them.

In all 118 years of his life, he had never touched a woman. Maybe he did, but not in his memory. The rune was telling him what to do, for that's what the past bearers had done. Whatever these feelings of being wanted were, he liked them, and didn't want them to end.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he asked, pulling on her shoulder gently.

"What do you mean?" she asked, intent on Queen and Geddoe.

"The kissing the hand thing."

Chris looked to him, ignoring the set of 'lovers' in the distance. "What? I never said you couldn't kiss my hand, did I?" she said, thinking back to if she ever did.

Whenever she was with or without Percival, former Chief Lucia's words ran through her head. At the Cyndar ruins, Lucia had whispered into her ear a few words to this extent: _As fighting women, we're expected to be strong. But you must be weak if you would like to start a family someday_. She found herself constantly weak to Percival in everyway. When he wanted something, she found a way to give it to him. If he said something, she wasn't always to agree, but always made conversation. Perhaps that was why she chastised Borus so badly. Was she too tough on him? But it was for Percival. Oh, what she would do for just one kiss on those beautiful, soft lips…_What am I thinking! Out, damn words, out! Stop looking at his lips! But they're so soft…STOP IT!_

"Are you okay? You keep smiling and frowning…" Percival informed.

She blushed wildly. "Oh, yes, fine…" _I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU AND I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND!_

Percival looked to the young woman before him. Tomorrow was the Harvest Festival in Iksay. If he didn't make his move now, there would be no going to the Harvest Dance, as he was planning a year ago. When he finally got his courage up, the Lizard Clan had attacked. Would he, Slick Ol' Percy, make his move? Or would he respect her as his captain?

"Uh…Lady Chris?"

"Yes, Percy?" she replied.

She obviously was speaking to him on person-to-person terms, not as captain and soldier. Would he do what he constantly dreamt of doing?

"Can I have permission to…kiss you…?"

Aila laughed as Jacques pulled her along by the hand. "You were great, Jacques! Those line-throughs with me actually made a difference!" 

He looked back, smiling. "I know! I actually…spoke!"

Jacques picked her up, carrying her up the steps to the upper deck. He put her back down when they reached the rail, and he leant onto it. "You were wonderful out there," he complimented, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You, too! I've never seen you smile this much in…ever! You must be really proud of yourself!" she said, standing infront of him.

He nodded. "You know, we spend a lot of time together, don't you agree?" he asked.

"Yes. If it weren't for you, I'd go out of my mind in boredom out here!"

He suddenly became his shy self again, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, everything is going as I wanted it to go, and now I can't find the courage to do what I wanted to do…"

"Do what?" Aila urged. She thought she knew what it was. _Does he want to…kiss me?_

"I suppose no harm could come of it…" he stated.

"What is it?"

He took his hand out of his pocket, and took hers. She was immediately startled, for this was as new to her as it was to Geddoe and Jacques himself, who was trembling out of his mind.

"This," he said quickly, and lowered his head, kissing her lips quickly.

Percival had much kissing experience in the past, being the strapping young fellow he was. So, it was no surprise that Chris was overwhelmed by pleasure when he did what he did. 

He wasn't really even thinking of the way he was kissing, but listening to the hymn that was going through his head. Complete bliss was the only was he could describe it, for he had long since first dreamt of doing such actions.

They traversed during this long, drawn out display of passion. It was something the both of them wanted badly, which might have been why they didn't care what was going on around them. Chris pinned him against the wall, making a soft thud. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

Geddoe looked over to the Trade Shop. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't."

He looked to Queen, then back to the shop. "Hmm…must be my age playing catch up with me."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"98. I got my rune about…72 years ago. I guess that makes me 26 physically. You?"

"23. I'll be 24 on October 17th, though."

"Hmm…only a week away! You should have told me sooner. Now I'll be in a rush to buy you a present."

"A present? No, don't, Ged."

"Come on! I always get my friends presents."

_Friend? Is that all I am to you? Wait…do I want Geddoe to be more than a friend?_ "Ged! I don't want you to."

"Okay, what if I don't give you a present, I'll show you one."

"Show me one?"

"We can go on our date on your birthday. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal." She smiled, the nervousness fleeting. Geddoe recognized this right away. 

They would've shook on it, but their hands were already together. They had forgotten about it, yet they hadn't. It was like a lingering reassurance, yet a small gesture. For example, when Geddoe told Queen that he'd protect her and Orange Castle, that was a small gesture that was easy to give, yet would always be there. It wasn't that you had to always recognize that it was there, but know that it always would exist. When you hold hands, you know that you're doing it, but you don't realize that you're almost touching their heart.

Aila and Jacques stood, looking at each other, with no words. Jacques was the first to do anything. He smiled at first, making her smile. As if to get permission through his eyes, they kissed again, but this time, a little longer.

Aila, who was the one who craved this kiss the most, was the first to break it. Jacques looked at her, almost blushing. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"No! Not a thing! It's just…I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For being there for me…all those times. At Brass Castle when I almost killed Borus, when you stuck up for me with the whole 'Defenders of Justice' thing, getting me into the SFDF, and…now. Thank you."

He smiled sheepishly. "Don't thank me. I just, well, for one, didn't want you dead at Brass Castle. And the 'Defenders of Justice', I kinda agreed with that. The SFDF, that was your own doing. And just now, that was me getting up my courage. So really, there is nothing to thank me for."

"Thank you for being here, with me."

He gave in and smiled, kissing her again.

Chris pulled on the lapels of his vest, yanking the man away from the wall mid-kiss. Percival, in turn, pulled her towards him by the pressure of his hands on her thin waist. They wanted to find a wall again, so Percival began to walk backwards. This somewhat backfired and he slipped on the pile of pottery that was outside the shop. He broke the kiss, but not the grip on her waist. He pulled her down with him as he nearly broke an urn. He shoved the pots out of the way, not thinking that anyone would hear, and laid flat on the cold ground with Chris on top of him. He was out of breath, but he managed to laugh.

Chris' face lit up and she, too, began to giggle. 

"Sorry about that…" he apologized.

"No, no, it was funny. You want to try again?" she proposed.

"Tripping over urns? No, I think I'd break it next time," joked Percival.

"Not that, Percy. This," she said, kissing him again while he smiled.

He broke it, but their lips were still nearly touching. "Oh, that. Sure," he said nonchalantly, kissing her again.

"I have a question," Queen announced.

"That is?"

"You know how back at the Cyndar Ruins, Luc was-"

A clammer came from near the Trade Shop again. 

"Okay, I heard something that time," Queen announced.

"It could be a monster that climbed in through the gates. Here, let's go," Geddoe stated, helping her up by his hand. With his open hand, he took his sword from his sheathe, and began cautiously towards the Trade Shop, Queen trailing behind.

_He already had begun his job of protecting the castle. Am I…no, not love again. Love broke my heart too many times, too many ways. But Geddoe, is he different? Is it okay to love him?_

Geddoe took another breath, wondering what was beside the wall. Would it be a huge monster? Or a tiny squirrel? He would soon find out. He counted to three, and leapt out. He stood there for a second.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

"Chris and Percival? What are you doing? And why are you here?" Queen asked.

Chris and Percival broke their kiss immediately, and scuttled off a few feet away from each other. 

"Ah…nothing like a nice bath before bedtime-" began Goro as he stepped out of his bathhouse. He looked over, not only seeing Jacques and Aila like he usually did, but this time…they were showing a 'flow of loving heterosexuality' as he liked to describe it.

"Okay, see you later, kids. Don't stay up too late!" he said as he usually did, but this time much faster, with his eyes bolted to the deck.

Aila and Jacques stopped and looked. "Er…G'night, Goro!" Aila said cheerfully.

"..."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, Goro?" called Jacques.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning back but still not looking up. He was a little surprised that Jacques could actually speak.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw, alright?"

"Sure thing."

That meant everyone was sure to know by tomorrow. It might even be on Arthur's bulletin.

"There's a really good explanation for all of this, I assure you!" Percival said, standing up.

"Oh, yeah? Let's let the lies begin."

"Don't even! Come on, Queen, we saw what you and Geddoe were doing a few minutes ago! Kissing your hand! Don't deny it!" Percival shot back.

Queen turned a deep shade of crimson as their hands fell from each other's grasps.

"You were spying on us?" Geddoe accused, not even bothering making an excuse for what he spoke of.

"It was…er…yes! But only for a few minutes! But then Percy and I…" mumbled Chris.

The four looked at each other with an uncomfortable silence. 

"I have a deal to make," proposed Queen.

Percival raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say anything, we don't say anything. But the moment it gets out, so does yours."

"And visa versa," added Chris.

"Right," Geddoe agreed.

"Okay. Secrets are safe."

They nodded to each other in a promise.

Geddoe sheathed his sword and nodded as a good-bye, walking back around the corner. Queen followed, and they eventually joined hands again. They made their way up the stairs and into the courtyard, where the lights of the pub were off. 

"Well, I guess this is good-night, is it?" Geddoe said.

Queen nodded in agreement. "Until tomorrow, Protector?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Oh, wait. We're still going to send each other letters, right?"

"Of course."

"I'll put mine in the comment box, and you can put yours…"

Geddoe finished her sentence. "In the Calerian Urn between the elevator and the window on the same floor."

"Right."

"Well, sweet dreams," he said, building his courage to lean in and kiss her good night.

"You, too, Ghetto-Head," she joked, messing up his hair as she walked away. He inspected her every movement until she went inside. 

It was an old nickname from back in Caleria. He didn't think that she remembered, for it was nearly two years previous, when they first met. She thought that his hair was ridiculous, and proceeded to call it 'ghetto'. What did he call her? He had decided on Lady Luck, because, ironically, she had no luck. She was constantly tripping or hurting herself out of nowhere.

"Wait…what was she saying about the Cyndar Ruins before?"

Chris and Percival broke up into laughter again. "Did you see the look on their faces!?" Percival gushed.

Their laughter quickly subsided. "What did we do…then?" Chris asked.

"When we kissed? Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah…does that mean that we're…"

"Well, number one, I don't think that we should make it public if we are…y'know, seeing each other."

"Why is that?"

"Because Borus and Salome would give me more hell than usual. They're in love with you, too…" he said, stopping at the end, realizing what he had said.

"In love with me? You are?"

"I don't mean to overwhelm you, but I do. It's different, though. Salome and Borus love you because you're beautiful, intelligent, and…great. I just love you to…love you. I don't need a reason. Isn't that what true love is?"

Chris blushed ten times more than Queen had before. "I-I…"

Truthfully, she understood what he meant. She thought she might have loved Nash, with his cocky attitude and constant flirting, but she wasn't. She loved him because he was interesting. When you love someone truly, it's not because of a reason, it's because you just love them.

_Weak! Weak!_ Her mind was racing wildly, and her ankles felt as though they would just give out. Percival saw this and dashed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Careful!" he warned, bringing her up in his arms. "Here, I'll carry you back to the mansion."

"No! Percy! Let me down!" she pleaded, laughing.

"It looks as though you have no choice, doesn't it?"

She pounded on his back playfully. "Percy!"

He, respecting the wishes of Chris, put her down. "There. You win."

Slowly, she brought her face to his ear. "I love you, too."

With that, his expression was bland. His line of a pair of lips turned into a grin. "You do?" he asked weakly.

She nodded. 

"Wonderful! Now I don't care who knows! I love you, and you love me!" he whispered loudly, acting as if he were proclaiming it to the world. Or just Orange Castle.

"We should get back. I think Borus, Roland, Leo, and Salome are waiting up for us."

"And we're not telling any one?"

Chris shook her head. "We agreed it would be a bad idea."

"Alright. One more kiss, and then we're just knight and captain again, okay?"

An hour passed before they ended up getting inside.

(A/N: Alrighty! I'm sorry if it was really silly! And I don't know if it's funny, but I think it is…kinda. Lol. Okay, well, Read and Review like all nice people. Hopefully, if I get…ten reviews…I'll post the next one. Hell, I'm already writing it, might as well. And also, I haven't played Suikoden I or II, so I'm not quite 100% on everyone's past, but I'll just make it up as I go. If you have any corrections, tell me in your review. See you all on the flip side!-

Kit-Kat Bourgeois.

PS: I don't own Suikoden III. Just I. (Kidding. I don't own any of the Suikodens.)


End file.
